


I hate you

by Hyobe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: I am sorry for this shit, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyobe/pseuds/Hyobe
Summary: Jughead is mad, he really is. After what he saw this afternoon, he needs to talks to Archie. He really needs to.





	

He was sitting on the porch, just waiting for the imbecile to finally arrive. It was dumb, stupid, ridiculously idiotic even. Coming here was just going to re-open old wounds. But he was furious, marvelously furious. He should leave. Run and don't look back. His visit was pointless, and probably unwelcome too. Why couldn't he just let it go ? Let him go. It's not like he really desired to. Okay, perhaps he was deliberately lying to himself by thinking that. He didn't wanted him gone. 

Confused. He was so damn confused. He inhaled one long gulp of air that penetrated his lungs slowly, and sweat prickled on his neck. He was here. Archie. Archie the goddamn liar. But also the person he wanted the most in his life. The person that has been here for him almost all his life. 

Jughead watched him approach, his blood boiling while his lost best friend was still oblivious of his presence. He had this effect. Transparency. He thought that Archie was going to ignore him but he finally leveled his gaze, coming to a stop. Their gazes met abruptly, slightly startling Archie. No word was pronounced, just this silent exchange full of bitterness and resentment they now had. Archie ignored it, as always. Because that's what he did best, ignore things and pretend that he was the densest guy that ever laid a feet on earth. 

\- Jug. What's up ?

What's up ? That's all he could come up with. Such a lame bastard Jughead thought to himself. He also noticed that he looked around, probably because he didn't want to be seen with someone like him. Very nice of him, Jughead appreciated the effort. 

\- What's up is that I saw you Archie.

He said while getting up to get closer to him. His voice didn't fail him this time which was a surprise considering he would much rather yell at him. 

\- In the music room. 

Archie was suddenly digesting the informations Jughead was throwing at him. Jughead knew he wasn't as stupid as he looked, but sometimes, he just wanted to believe that Archie was in fact a moron. 

\- With Miss Grandy-  
\- Keep your voice down dude, my dad's inside. 

Oh and now he had the nerves to interrupt him. How great. Anger was rising in him, and he was thanking whatever god that gave him the gift of patience and calm because if he didn't have them, his fist would probably be hitting that pretty boy's face. Who was he kidding, he'd only hurt himself. 

\- I'm trying to help you. Dude. I'm trying to be your friend here even though we're not anymore. 

His voice isn't steady anymore and he has to calm down a little. He forces himself to look into Archie's brown eyes, those stupid puppy-dog eyes he's throwing at him right now. 

\- How long ? You and Grandy ?  
\- Since this summer. 

A silence installed between them for a short instant. Jughead really hoped it was not what he was thinking. 

\- I really like her. 

Jughead looked away. He wasn't a toddler, he could piece two and two together. And he wasn't oblivious two. Considering his best friend had been weird since well, fucking summer. 

\- So I guess she's the reason you've been acting weird since summer.  
\- One of them.  
\- One of them ?! There's more ? 

He must have been mistaken for the fool of town or something. That couldn't be it. 

\- Let's take this conversation inside Jug.

Archie rushed to the door, motioning him to follow. He entered, making sure his dad didn't hear them when they tip-toed to his room. Archie made Jug go first, he was still going to greet his dad. 

\- You know where's my room. 

He whispered, grabbing Jughead's forearm. 

\- I don't know, might have forgotten during summer.  
\- Third door on the left. You can't miss it. 

Taking back his limb, Jughead made his way to Archie's room in silence, fuming internally. It had been a while since he'd last been here. To be honest, it felt like an eternity, he missed it. And he missed Archie's dad too. He was always nice to him. Always. 

"No need to ramble about it, it's over anyway." He thought sadly. Jughead but his lip, and turned the handle, careful to avoid making a single noise. He took off his shoes and jumped on the bed, resting his head against the pillows. Jughead knew he shouldn't do it, but he also remembered how comfortable that bed was, swallowing you like clouds. He had spent so much time on it, just staring at the ceiling or out the window with his red headed friend. Why did it change. Why were they like that now. 

\- It's always been your favorite spot. My bed.  
\- Yeah. 

Archie sat next to him, fidgeting with his hands and staring at pictures on his wall. There was some of Betty, some with Grandy, and some with more or less people, family, friends. None with Jughead. 

\- You got rid of our pictures.  
\- I just took them down.  
\- Okay.

Silence ran back between both of them. What shall they say, what shall they do ? It was awkward. Really awkward. 

\- I'm sorry for bailing out on you Jug.  
\- I just want to know why. 

Archie gulped. 

\- I was supposed to join you and I was running. I really was and then this car stopped, it was Miss Grandy. She asked if I needed a drive and I said yes. Then I just... I just didn't want to leave her.  
\- You fucked her ?

He paused. 

\- Yeah. 

Jughead couldn't believe what he was hearing. Archie sacrificed their friendship, their whole road trip, their vacation for a stranger that gave him some pussy. He chose a random girl over him. He really didn't know what to do, what to say or what to think. Confusion was making it's way to his heart and brain as fast as a formula 1. It was racing, poisoning his whole self. 

Archie not showing up had already destroyed him, and now he learned that.

\- I cried that day.  
\- What ?  
\- When you didn't show up. I waited till one o' clock and then I just drove away, stopped somewhere and cried myself to sleep. Because my best friend let me down for whatever reason. We were doing that secretly so I couldn't call your dad and I was worried. I thought something bad happened to you, I really did. And you never called. You just vanished like a fucking ghost. 

The brunette hid his face in the pillow, turning away. He had said it. Finally, it felt good. To be free. He listened to Archie fumble next to him, he was probably leaving him alone for a moment before he'll ask him to leave and end whatever was still alive between them.

And it startled him when he felt a strong arm snaking around his middle. And a hot breath against his neck, and a soft kissed being pressed on his nape, and Archie's body flushed against his back. He tensed, not knowing what was going on in the other's mind. 

\- I'm sorry Jug. I really am. 

Fingers curled to trap his chin, forcing him to show his face and turn it. He stayed fierce even with his glistening eyes, refusing to show anything. Not to him, not anymore. He might be sorry, but Jughead was far from ready to forgive. 

\- I never should have left you alone. I should have called and go with you. But I don't regret what I've done, because I met the woman of my life. 

He couldn't take it. The determined look, the declaration that was not directed at him, the hug, the mixed signal, the soft fingers on his chin. He just couldn't take it. So he closed his eyes to pretend it was just a nightmare, just another one of his nightmare. 

\- I am sorry Jughead. Forgive me. 

Jughead shook his head, sobbing slightly with the motion. It hurt to hear the excuses, the truth. It hurt to realize, it hurt to feel unwanted, and it hurt to feel those soft lips pressing against his. It really did. But he loved it, he adored it. They kissed, both oblivious of why and how but they were kissing. It wasn't as good as the movies depicted it, it felt weird for both of them but they enjoyed it just the same. The position was uncomfortable, they drooled to much, tongued too much and bit too. It wasn't sensual, it wasn't loving. Everything about it felt wrong, felt sad and tainted by betrayal and anger. 

Archie moved, grabbing Jughead's hips to steady him against the mattress while he made his way between his thighs, spreading them right after whisk he still explored the brunette's mouth with passion and attention. Archie was careful and lento. As if his current lover was made of glass. He lowered an hand to Jughead's belly, slid a hand under his shirt to touch soft skin, to expose it. 

\- I'm sorry.

He said between two kisses, trying in vain to make eye contact with Jughead who refused to look at him. Because he simply couldn't believe what was happening. That would be delusional right ? 

Archie guided his hand to one of his lover's nipples, moving his head at the same time to nibble at his neck, biting and licking it to leave marks. Bite marks and love marks. His marks. He pinched Jug's nipple, pulling it and turning it between his fingers in hope for a reaction. But the other one beneath it stubbornly big his lips and arched his back, not willing to give away what he was feeling when he was in heaven, slowly getting a boner. Everything felt new. Raw and weird. Jug had never been touched or touched someone before for that matter. Not this way. Not by someone like Archie who knew his way around bodies, who knew his kinks, and what he liked since they used to talk about it. He knows how to take advantage of it, how to make Jughead squirm, how to make him go, to make him hard, to make it want more. How to make him rut against the other man like a dog because he wants relief, because he's a virgin, and because he is sensitive. 

\- I hate you.  
\- I'm sorry. 

Jughead moans, not too loud because he's still aware that Archie's dad downstairs and that he could hear them. He tries to bit them back. It's hard, really hard. The redhead grabs his hand, intermingling their fingers. He kisses Jug even if he doesn't knows why. He's just trying to fix what's broken. He's only doing it to fix a friend. At least that's what he tells himself. 

He moves his hand to Jug's belt and zipper, trying to get them off with one hand. He fails miserably. He tries to yank the pants off, which oddly works. Archie can only think that it's because Jug became thinner. 

\- I'm so sorry. 

Archie places his fingers on Jug's crotch, making him shiver. He lets a small sound escape his throat. Opening his eyes finally to look at his friend. He was blushing, staring and visibly hard. Jughead took a deep breath and brought a hand to the red hair in front of him, closing his eyes again. It felt amazing, Archie's hand massaging him. Slowly, pressing and releasing. Pressing and releasing. 

Then, fingers slid on his length, grabbing it and making slow thrust with his fist. Archie was really getting at it by passing a thumb between his balls and kissing him roughly, more and more and more. Jug thought he was trying to kill him by guiding him to a certain orgasm. He was accelerating, then slowing down, than taking back his speed. It was killing Jug, making him tremble. 

\- I hate you so much.  
\- I know. 

Archie silenced him with another kiss, speeding up until he could feel Jughead come. Semen spilling between them on their clothes and skin. Both of them breathless resting against each other. 

\- Let me go.  
\- Jug...  
\- I said let me go. 

The red head rolled away, looking intently at his friend who was putting on his pants back. Jughead was uncomfortable, he still had wet come on his belly and shirt. Which was embarrassing. He sighed, put his shoes on and ran away, not caring that Archie's dad might see him or anything. He didn't care because right now, he felt despair, he felt sadness, he felt the world turning around him. Jughead felt even more broken. Archie dared to give him what he wanted while they both knew it'd be a one time thing. He fucked up.

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely hope you enjoyed this, I'll try to change it into something better. Anyway, have a nice day !


End file.
